


Walk This World

by wetkitty420



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Anal Fingering, Analingus, Cunnilingus, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Lesbian Sex, Rock Stars, Vaginal Fingering, hotel suites, rainy mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetkitty420/pseuds/wetkitty420
Summary: Four rock stars stuck in their hotel suite on a stormy morning. Sometimes good things take a little time.
Relationships: Robert Plant/John Paul Jones/Jimmy Page/John Bonham
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Walk This World

**Author's Note:**

> “I slept beside the river  
> And the green was growing slow  
> I watched you find the places  
> Hidden by the snow  
> I tripped into a valley  
> That was blue ‘til we could see
> 
> _I want you to come_
> 
> Walk this world with me”
> 
> \--Walk This World, Heather Nova
> 
> This story takes place in Seattle, otherwise I haven't thought out time and place much. :)

There was a bang and a crackle loud enough to make Roberta flinch.

“What was it this time?”

Janine was sat on the sofa facing the sliding glass door, watching the din placidly. Beside her lay a face-down paperback novel, a napkin with crumbs neatly piled in the center, and a half full ashtray.

“Just another tree branch”

Roberta nodded up at her from her spot on the carpet, and leaned back in for another lick. She had one side of Janine’s ass cupped in her large hand and a finger snug in each hole. They had been at it for a good half hour without making any real progress. But that was alright, Janine was sweet and they had nowhere to be.

“Did anyone else dream about horseshoes?”

Page entered the living room wearing a pale blue silk pajama set, crisp as if she hadn’t actually slept in it. Her hair was like a squirrel’s nest.

“I know Venus is in Gemini when- oh”

Something sour flashed in her eyes when she saw them, but she fixed her face quickly.

“Well. You’ve got this then, Robbie? Shall I leave you two?”

Roberta smiled, comfortable in her faded t-shirt and shorts. Janine was similarly dressed, minus the shorts.

“Actually, my tongue went flaccid about ten minutes ago.”

Roberta leaned back, disensconced her hand from Janine and gestured magnanimously. Page shrugged and settled on the floor beside her. 

There was some shuffling and maneuvering as Roberta got up. Janine leaned forward and Roberta scooted behind her on the couch. As they settled in she wrapped her arms and legs around her, nosing a bit into her sleek brown hair.

Over Janine’s shoulder she could see Page taste her. Then, without ceremony, she sucked two fingers and screwed them into her. After pumping in and out a few times, she rotated her wrist and pressed upwards sharply.

“Aow!”

Janine wacked Page in the side of the head with her knee.

Roberta rubbed her hands up and down Janine’s arms. She wasn’t hurt, just unpleasantly surprised.

Looking a bit stricken, Page tried a different approach. She pressed the pads of two fingers just above Janine’s tiny clit and wiggled them like she was bending a note on guitar. 

When that got no response, she began to speed up.

Janine made a sound like someone trying not to sneeze, and clamped her thighs hard around Page’s head.

“Ah c’mon.”

Page squirmed free 

“That can’t have hurt”

“Not everyone has a worn-down vestigial nub of a clit, St. James.”

Page hissed a sigh, and with some venom, hiked Janine’s ballerina legs onto her shoulders. She rolled them back, folding her up so her feet were almost by Roberta’s head. 

The view from over the shoulder could have almost made Roberta blush, as Page pressed her face between the pale hills of Janine’s ass.

“How is it?”

She stage whispered, kissing Janine lazily up her neck. She knew Page was good in this area. Clever and fearless, no trepidations.

“It’s a bit like… you know when you’re kids, if someone sucks their finger and then sticks it in your ear?”

Page scowled up at them from underneath Janine’s neat little bush.

“Maybe you’re just frigid.”

“Pagey, hey.” 

Roberta furrowed her brows, meaning “cool it.” Janine let her legs fall and put both feet on the floor as if to get up.

“What was it she said? 

All three jumped at Bonnie’s voice. 

“ _‘It rains all the time here, but never hard,’_ bollocks!”

They turned to see their drummer wearing a plaid flannel bathrobe, holding half a croissant, standing in the middle of the living room with no hint as to how long she’d been there. 

“What are you all up to?”

“We’ve been trying to get Jonesy off for an hour, she’s incapable.”

Page’s voice was a little tight, a little whiny.

“I’m not incapable, I’m just not an auric wellspring or a chronic masturbator.”

Bonnie set the croissant down on a coffee table and dusted off her hand on her bathrobe.

“Here” 

Page moved automatically out of her way, displaced by the larger woman’s heft and presence.

“Look at me, Jones”

Bonnie wet two fingers and slid them inside, placing her thumb with care over Janine’s clit. 

Roberta felt a pang, remembering when Bonz had done this for her, the first time. What a mess she had made. Her face felt hot and she nuzzled into Janine’s neck.

Bonnie worked slowly in and out, a rocking rather than a thrusting motion, coaxing, her thumb pulling over the clit with each stroke. There was a sucking sound on each backstroke as if Janine’s body already wanted her.

Janine cooed and arched her back, pressing back into Roberta. 

Roberta swallowed and looked away at Page, who was leaning against the side of a recliner, with her hand down her pajama bottoms and her lower lip caught between her teeth.

“Shhh, don’t look at anything but me. You’ve got it, love, don’t let it go.”

Janine writhed, gyrated slowly, and Roberta realized she was panting in her ear, realized it was definitely going to happen. 

“Oh… oh.”

Janine grabbed Roberta’s wrists. There wasn’t much fanfare, her feet clenched and released once, and then she was coming. 

Roberta could feel her heartbeat in her own cunt. 

Bonnie scrubbed her fingers on the hem of her robe as Janine got up. The soft white shirt just covered her modesty and her legs looked impossible. 

She wobbled a little on her feet at first, looking younger than Roberta could remember seeing her. When she had her balance, she grabbed her paperback and gestured with it out the door.

“And look, it’s stopped raining!”

They all turned to look, but there was still water pelting the door in sheets.

When Roberta turned back to question Janine, she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Roberta Antonia Plant
> 
> Page Elizabeth St. James - not her real surname, she wanted to be posher and more mysterious
> 
> Janine Patricia Baldwin - stage name Janine Jones
> 
> Bonnie Jo Meredith "The Bonz" Bonham
> 
> If anyone feels inspired by this take on the characters, by all means please use them in your own work! <3


End file.
